


Misunderstandings

by Mila_anna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_anna/pseuds/Mila_anna
Summary: Fred and Hermione are in love, but they didn't know about that. Before leaving for her 7th year, she says yes to a date, but not with Fred, but with George.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm with this plot in my mind for a long time! I accept ideas too!  
> Well, it's not a triard history until here, can be? Yes, can, but right now it's not my intention.

It was a Wednesday when he decided it was time to reveal his feelings. Even George didn't know what was happening, and they had no secrets. Or so he thought. Hermione was getting closer to the two of them, and she was going to visit them before returning to Hogwarts in September. And today, Fred would ask her out.

"George," he began softly, "I have something to tell"

"Do not tell me you've finally arranged a date," George said loudly and laughed. "I knew you still had it. I have a date too"

"What? Who? I have no date, I ... "

"Just tell me who this girl you're in love with. It's been this way since before the war and I can not think of who" he theorized "Anyway, Hermione arrives today from Australia, if all goes well, if you understand me, we will not need the guest room " he winked

And it was with this speech that Fred froze. Was it some kind of joke? Was George faster at flirting with Hermione? Did he really like her? Fred did not ask these questions and just stepped into the mood as if it were all a big joke. Until Hermione arrived.

* * *

Fred couldn’t sleep. Not with what he was hearing in the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Next chapter I will tell Hermione POV with the summer letters to the twins and more. I accept help!


End file.
